


Chasing the Demon

by spicedrobot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Genji Shimada, Kinda, M/M, Murder, NSFW Art, Oni Genji Shimada, Sanzang Zenyatta, Shibari, Succubi & Incubi, Top Tekhartha Zenyatta, Trans Male Character, Vagina Dentata, ask to add tags!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedrobot/pseuds/spicedrobot
Summary: When a killer terrorizes the city, it takes help from a strange place to stop him.





	Chasing the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features trans genji (clit/cunt terms used, no PIV), vagina dentata, anal sex, murder mentions?? as well as nsfw art!

It is greed that undoes him.

In the beginning, Genji preyed on the drunk and cruel. His first was a gambler who brought his house to ruin; the next an adulterer who frequented the pleasure quarters. Each target he justifies in some fashion, though he does not need excuses after the first, intoxicated by the rush that each death grants, eyes bright as hellfire and body glut with their souls.

His targets are embarrassingly easy to tempt. He waits in the shadows of taverns, luring with sweet words and sweeter hands. Each kill makes him bolder, and he begins slinking into houses, into the same rooms where spouses lay sleeping next to his prey. It takes only a finger pressed to his grinning mask as he peels off his lower armor to keep them from alarm. By the time he envelops their cocks into the tight heat between his thighs, it’s too late.

Rumors spread of strange deaths: each victim found half-naked but unharmed, eyes glazed in ecstasy. The city becomes hysteric, and most dare not venture out after dusk. Soon there are few left that catch Genji’s eye; it is time to move on to the next village where new victims wait, ignorant and ripe for consumption.

He leaves at dusk, lingering at the city gates for the changing of the guard. That’s when he sees it: a gleaming palanquin surrounded by gold and crimson banners.

No litter so fine ever held less than royalty. In the cover of shadows, Genji follows it to the fanciest lodging in the city. The servants place the palanquin on the ground and fold back its drapes, revealing its occupant.

Need seizes in Genji’s belly.

A prince, sharp and gorgeous, with painted eyes and full lips, adorned in finery that catches in the late sun’s gold. He moves with grace unparalleled as he rises, a necklace of heavy orbs chiming with each practiced step. Every motion is collected and pristine, and how Genji wants, how easy it would be to debauch such a treasure who has only known love and excess.

One more, he thinks. Just one more.

* * *

 

Slipping past the guards is child’s play.

At this hour, he expects the prince to be nestled beneath layers of grand silks that adorn the suite’s enormous bed. Instead, the prince kneels in prayer upon the wooden floor. The vast room is lit by a single torch, but Genji’s never struggled to see in the dim, not after the souls had changed him.

He creeps closer, the soft spice of incense that weaves into his mask warm and pleasant.

“Who are you?”

The prince’s voice surprises him, deep for his stature, melodiously rhythmic. He does not move; not even his heart quickens as Genji draws another step closer.

“A lonely soul looking for company,” Genji murmurs, stopping in front of his bowed head. “You are far from home, prince.”

The prince stills. Then he laughs, the sound startling in the quiet.

“Yes, I suppose I am.” The prince straightens. His eyes are the last to raise, deep and dark, the gaze leveled at Genji so intense that he feels stripped bare before him. “So, lonely soul. What flavor of company do you seek?”

“One that only you can provide.”

The prince’s shoulders shake as he laughs silently.

“Flattering words shall not sway me.”

Genji slips a cool finger beneath the prince’s chin, tilting his face upward, enamored by the supple curve of his lips, synthetic but alluring.

“I speak true. Since I saw you, I knew no other would satisfy me.”

His hand shifts, cupping his sharp cheek. The prince leans into his touch, eyes thinning.

“Hm. Are you willing to prove your devotion?”

Genji crouches, dipping his head in a gentle bow.

“Nothing would please me more.”

Genji’s stomach clenches deliciously, his breath quickening as he disrobes the prince. The omnic lets him, waited upon and pampered at every turn, Genji thinks. To rend such arrogance will be all the sweeter for it. Fine circuitry, strangely scuffed but beautiful, reveals itself piece by piece. Genji slips his hands into soft fabric, feeling between metal thighs as the prince arches into him, mouth circled on a gasp.

The prince’s hand follows as Genji exposes his lower body, pressing a sequence of panels; his cock, segmented and just shy of tumescent, slides into view. Most of Genji’s partners have been flesh and blood, but the prince rises and twitches like any other, helpless beneath his fingers as he takes him in hand.

Genji lifts his mask, smirks with long fangs, though it does not cause the other pause. Instead, slim thighs part wider, cock thickening in his grip, the seams of it glowing teal. It’s a dizzying sight, enough to keep a witty reply from his lips, breathless as he kisses the crown of his cock, the smell of incense heightening, cloying.

“You are quite good at this, lonely one,” the prince sighs, the sound dream-like and far off, the hand on the back of his head urging Genji quicker, stealing sight and breath.

Genji tastes the sweet slick from the prince’s cock, eyes fluttering shut as he draws him deep. Soon whatever soul the prince possessed would be his, a final, lingering thought before oblivion.

* * *

He awakens to gentle buzzing between his ears and the smell of fresh evening air.

“So you are the demon who has been terrorizing the city.”

Genji groans.

“What…”

He cannot move.

Red cord segments his body, arms twisted behind his back, calves and thighs bound together. His struggles are limited; the strange, lingering drowsiness weakening his movements. Not incense, then.

“You are an imposter,” Genji says with as much venom as he can muster.

The false prince clicks his tongue, too close.

“My identity was assumed. I simply did not correct your error.” His breath tickles over Genji’s cheek, and try as he might, he cannot pull away as the omnic laughs quietly behind him.

“Who are you?”

“A lowly monk in service to the lost.” There is no fire to it, only a statement, gentle against his head. “Your lusts have warped you. It is a terrible burden, to exist without succor.”

Warmth lines his back as the monk presses against him, teases fingers around his flanks. The demon grunts, but he can do little more than twitch and jerk as the monk rubs circles into his hips, cups his thighs through his clothes, close to the heat between where he yearns, always wanting.

“Some monk,” the demon groans as the imposter tears his pants, exposing him to the room, chilled until fingers trace between his legs, not quite daring to do more.

The pads of warm metal find short, sharp teeth surrounding a warm slit, puffy with arousal, dripping and swelling the longer he touches.

“Were you planning to swallow my cock with this? A sweet death, I am sure.”

The monk’s whispers echo in his mind, Genji’s focus undivided on his fingers, tracing and spreading him, testing and teasing his cunt but nothing more. Then his fingers shift, dragging beneath, catching the slick leaking from him then pressing lower.

_Art by[@zoannim](https://twitter.com/zoannim)._

Genji hisses at the first caress, trembling with the strain. The monk is undeterred, stroking between his cheeks, teasing and prodding until Genji relaxes. He growls as his insides part around the single, smooth finger, heat gathering between his legs, not quite where he needs, but he cannot resist it all the same.

“Do not worry. I will provide the company you so desperately seek.”

Genji swears, anger warring with the strange, teasing pleasure of the finger twisting inside him, motions smoothing as he opens him up, discomfort replaced with something delicious he should reject. He should’ve moved on—but now he writhes on the monk’s finger, back arching as another one slides next to it, brushing something that makes his vision blur.

“That’s it. Just relax.”

The monk nuzzles his pointed ear, catching it in his teeth, kisses just beneath, a place Genji never knew would be so sensitive. His fingers are a constant maddening slide that has him so close to begging it makes his blood boil. Then those fingers curl, and Genji shouts, tossing his head back against the monk’s shoulder, surging like electricity down his spine, sizzling—close…

He whines as those fingers withdraw, petting his swollen rim, more slick pooling over his hands, unsated, so needy.

“Unless you would rather stop.” The amusement is thick in his voice, purring from his synth.

Genji gnashes his teeth, trying to catch those capricious fingers against his ass, grown more enraged each second the monk does not press back inside and finish him proper. The monk’s other hand holds steady at his waist, drawing calm circles just above his clit, aching to be touched.

“N-no,” Genji bites.

“Hm?”

Sweat rolls down his temple, his body squeezing and twisting, but there’s no relief.

“Fuck me,” Genji says like a curse, moaning high and hard as the monk drags him into his lap, his cock, swollen and bright, sliding between his thighs and against his cunt. A synthetic hiss as Genji’s lower teeth brush his cock, and the demon grins even as he feels pressure at his ass instead, worked open and aching, cunt pulsing as the monk starts to slide inside him.

“Oh—fuck.”

Genji bends forward, rocking back on the monk’s cock as he bottoms out, slick dribbling around his cock, not even aware enough to be embarrassed by how much he’s turned on, being tied and used like this. The monk fucks him hard and deep, belying his gentle appearance, more sinful than his occupation allowed. One hand locks on Genji’s hip, the other just above his cunt, thumb grazing his clit.

“F-feeling good, monk?” Genji warbles, drool slipping down his chin as the monk tsks, pounding him in a place that no monk should, stroking his swollen clit in small, tantalizing circles.

“Mouthy,” he murmurs. “Perhaps you will require multiple lessons.”

“Please...!” Genji bites his lip, whining in his throat. “Harder.”

The monk shoves the demon gracelessly forward. Genji cannot break his fall, but the pain is worth the monk’s hands sealing around his hips, driving deeper, faster, the ache within delicious and perfect. He babbles, gasps and swears, guttural sounds that would make any proper human blush, but instead the monk snaps his hips harder, groaning into Genji’s shoulder as the demon seizes around him, barreling into orgasm like slamming into a wall.

His cunt clenches, slick spilling in a gush between his thighs, nearly screaming as the monk shoves him to the floor and holds, pumping him full, so hard Genji feels it settle in his stomach. Steam plumes around them, swallowing Genji’s groans and whimpers as the aftershocks take him, nearly as potent as the first shattering crest.

“Is...is that it?” Genji says, hoarse, squeezing around the cock still inside him.

The hands at his hips tighten, a breathy laugh escaping the monk who starts to move, slowly but gaining speed, Genji’s toes curling at the deep, tender feeling that makes his lower half feel liquefied.

“I suspect you still have more to learn.”

* * *

Genji can’t move as the early morning light spills through stained glass, though it had been hours since he’d been tied, freed somewhere between the third or fourth round, he can’t quite remember. He groans, twinging deliciously like he hasn’t in ages. When he glances up, he finds dark eyes watching him in turn.

The demon should be ashamed, angered: he was tricked, used, but he’s only sleepy and sore.

“I do not think I can move,” he murmurs, nuzzling beneath the monk’s chin.

One of the monk’s orbs glows, bathing Genji in a warm light that numbs the worst of the pain.

“Being a monk has its perks.”

Zenyatta weaves his fingers behind Genji’s back.

“Taming demons such as you is one of them.”

Genji laughs.

“There are many like me?” He mouths at the monk’s neck, relishing in his gentle, heated sigh.

“No, you are very much unique.”

“Now who’s the flatterer?”

* * *

The monk leaves the town as he came, surrounded by the gold and crimson of a fine palanquin, one passenger heavier and many times more dangerous.


End file.
